Fall Weather Friends/Gallery
Applejack & Rainbow Dash Compete S1E13 Rainbow Dash throws a horseshoe.PNG|Rainbow Dash's horseshoe. Rainbow Dash after a succesful throw S1E13.png|''Wohoo!'' S1E13 Applejack Not a bad pitch.PNG|"Not a bad pitch for a pony who works with her head in the clouds." S1E13 Rainbow Dash Think you can do better.PNG|"Oh yeah? Think you can do better, cowgirl?" S1E13 Applejack I know i can.PNG|"I know i can." Applejack tossing a horseshoe S1E13.png|Color-coded horseshoes. How convenient. Horseshoes S1E13.PNG|Not quite there yet, Applejack. Applejack1 S01E13.png|No need to be beating a dead horse. Rainbow Dash and Applejack S1E13.PNG|Who's got her ego running off now? Applejack and Rainbow competitive S1E13.png Rainbow Dash and Applejack competing S1E13.png|Rainbow is confident Fallweather2rainbowdash.png Rainbow ready to throw.png|Silly Rainbow, that's not where a horseshoes goes. Rainbow misses S1E13.png|That's quite a long shot off the snout! (No pun intended.) Rainbow Dash determined S1E13.png Applejack2 S01E13.png|She shoots... Applejackeyes.png S1E13 Applejack wins.PNG|...And she scores! Applejack3 S01E13.png Rainbow Dash is shunned S1E13.png|I can't believe I lost! AJ challenging RD S1E13.png|Applejack is happy but Rainbow Dash doesn't look amused by her loss.. Applejack4 S01E13.png Rainbow Dash losing S1E13.png|I hate losing! Applejack walks away S1E13.png|You're mighty good athlete, I'm just better Applejack and Rainbow Dash S01E13.png Applejack smacking Rainbow S1E13.png|AJ teasing RD. Applejack prove what S01E13.png Rainbow challenges Applejack S1E13.png|I challenge you to an Iron Pony competition! Applejack5 S01E13.png Applejack & Rainbow brohoof S1E13.png|Brohoof! Applejack6 S01E13.png Iron Pony competition Applejack & Rainbow Dash preparing for the barrel weave S01E13.png|Setting up the barrel lead course Applejack touched the barrel S01E13.png Applejack oh S01E13.png|Chill Applejack Spike with timer S1E13.png|Spike Rainbow Dash with freckles s01e13.jpg Applejack7 S01E13.png Fallweather20.png|WHO are you talking to?! Them! Rarity, Pinkie & Fluttershy S1E13.png Fallweather21group.png|Everyone is happy in this shot!.. Except Twilight.. What enthusiasm she has. xD Applejack and Twilight S01E13.png FluttershytheScorer.png|Rainbow Dash 1, Applejack 0 Fallweather31.png|Fluttershy! Too bad she was only a background appearence in this episode... Applejack8 S01E13.png Rainbow Dash about to kick S1E13.PNG|Rainbow Dash before Applejack's turn at the bucking contest... Rainbow Dash kicking S1E13.png|If Rainbow Dash did this to an apple tree... Maybe one apple will fall down and that's it... Proud Rainbow Dash S1E13.png|Sure of her victory Rainbow dash gasping S1E13.png|...and the look of amazement on her face after. Spike on a haystack S1E13.png|Spike after getting thrown by Applejack Rainbow Dash "Ready for another pony ride?" S1E13.png|''Ready for another pony ride?'' Spike flying S01E13.png|Flying dragon imbound! Rainbow Dash wins the Bronco buck S1E13.png|''Rainbow Dash wins the Bronco buck!'' Gathering crowd watching the lasso contest S01E13.png|The ponies take out their lassos Rainbow Dash with a lasso S1E13.png Spike wearing a Viking helmet S1E13.png|Spike is not impressed. Applejack and Spike S01E13.png Spike tied up S1E13.PNG|Applejack lassos Spike... Applejack wins the lasso event S1E13.png|This is Applejack's game Rainbow tied up S1E13.png Haybale toss.PNG|Rainbow Dash after Applejack's throw of the hay bale Applejack gets carried away S1E13.png Rainbow Dash bouncing balls S01E13.png|Bouncing balls Rainbow Dash and Applejack in a hoof wrestling competition S01E13.png|Rainbow just makes it look easy! Rainbow Dash wins the hoofwrestle S1E13.png|Hahaha. I beat youuu. Football kicking S1E13.png|Footballs! Iron Pony Competition crowd.png|The crowd soon gathers Applejack and Rainbow Dash Doing Pushups S1E13.PNG Rainbow wins the pushup event S1E13.png|Rainbow wins for the first time with the aid of her wings Fluttershy keeps score of the Iron Pony competition S01E13.png Fluttershy keeps score of the Iron Pony competition 2 S01E13.png Fluttershy keeps score of the Iron Pony competition 3 S01E13.png|Rainbow Dash 2, Applejack 2 Fluttershy keeps score of the Iron Pony competition 4 S01E13.png Fluttershy and Angel keep score of the Iron Pony competition S01E13.png|Angel bunny helping keep score. Fluttershy keeps score of the Iron Pony competition 5 S01E13.png Fluttershy keeps score of the Iron Pony competition 6 S01E13.png Fluttershy keeps score of the Iron Pony competition 7 S01E13.png Fluttershy9 S01E13.png Rainbow Dash carrying baby chicks over the mud-filled trench S01E13.png|Wings aren't just for flying, after all. Rainbow Dash and Applejack participating in Tug of war S01E13.png|The final event, a good ol' tug of war Rainbow Dash using her wings to win at Tug of War S01E13.png|Well it doesn't say anything about not flying, does it? Rainbow Dash wins the Iron Pony competition S01E13.png|Victory! Fallweather38.png Fallweather7applejack.png|Hah! Applejack at the competition S1E13.png|Applejack is happy.. Rainbow Dash wins Iron Pony competition S1E13.png|The Iron Pony! Oh look Derpy Hooves is on the right.. Fallweather17.png Fallweather43.png|Spike on top of Twilight.. How.. New... xD Fallweather42.png|Hmph! Applejack challenges Dash again.png|Applejack challenges Dash to the Running of the Leaves Rainbow Dash vs Applejack S1E13.png|It's on! Oh, it's on Rainbow Dash showing tongue S1E13.png|Rainbow makes the cutest raspberries. Rainbow and Applejack laughing S1E13.png|A quick moment of laughter It's on! S1E13.png|Now it's on again Running of the Leaves Spike practicing commentating S1E13.png|Spike practicing his commenting... Pinkie in her balloon.png|...only to see Pinkie Pie claimed dibs first Every pony watches Pinkie Pie float away S1E13.png A grumpy Spike S1E13.png|Poor Spike Spike gets to be an announcer S1E13.png Spike climbing up S1E13.png Pinkie Pie2 S01E13.png Pinkie Pie3 S01E13.png Pinkie Pie4 S01E13.png Pinkie Pie5 S01E13.png Pinkie Pie6 S01E13.png|Spike is starting to wonder if being co-reporters with Pinkie was such a good idea Pinkie Pie7 S01E13.png Pinkie Pie8 S01E13.png|I got an evil plan goin' on > :) Pinkie Pie9 S01E13.png Pinkie Pie10 S01E13.png Pinkie Pie11 S01E13.png The Running of the Leaves start line S01E13.png Berry Punch and Shoeshine get ready for the race S1E13.png Twilight is somewhat offended at being called an egghead S1E13.png Berry Punch and Shoeshine bemused S1E13.png Rainbow Dash is cracking up S1E13.png Good-natured laughter S1E13.png Rainbow Dash arrives to the competition S1E13.png|''Make way for the Iron Pony!'' Applejack gets an idea S1E13.png|Applejack has an idea Applejack tying up Rainbow S1E13.png|Nothing like good ol' rope to keep things fair Applejack gets confident.png|Dash isn't one bit happy Twilight Rainbow and Applejack getting ready S1E13.png|Twilight, Dash and Applejack get ready to start the Marathon Twilight not a egghead S1E13.png Twilight was serious?.png|The look of surprise on Dash's face that Twilight is serious... Rainbow Applejack chuckling S01E13.png Rainbow laugh blow S01E13.png Rainbow Dash laughing S2E13.png Rainbow flipped S01E13.png Rainbow joking S01E13.png Rainbow joking2 S01E13.png Applejack chuckling S01E13.png Rainbow Applejack chuckling2 S01E13.png At the starting line.png|Applejack and Dash get ready to sprint Right before the bell rings S1E13.png And they're off S1E13.png Twilight strolling S01E13.png|Take time and enjoy the scenery Applejack is startled S1E13.png Fallweather57.png|Grrrrr! She tripped me! Rainbow Dash Two can play S1E13.png Rainbow Dash changing signs S1E13.png|Dash changes the signs Rainbow laughing S1E13.png Rainbow Dash surprised S1E13.png Applejack is lost S1E13.png|Dead end Applejack returns to the race S1E13.png|Applejack returns StrugglingRainbow S01E13.png FlungRainbow S01E13.png Rainbow Dash launched S1E13.png CathingUpRainbow S01E13.png About to fall S1E13.png Rainbow Dash bumps Applejack S1E13.png|A serious fight for victory Applejack hits RD S01E13.png|Applejack bumps back Applejack biting Rainbow's rope S1E13.png|Applejack bites the rope Rainbow's wings are no longer tied S1E13.png|The wings are again in use Rainbow flies away S1E13.png|Rainbow tries to fly to victory Applejack catches Rainbow Dash.png|Gotcha! Applejack and Rainbow Dash fighting S1E13.png|Now it's a brawl Pinkie tells the result S1E13.png|They tied for last place Twilight in 5th S1E13.png|Yes, I am awesome. Rainbow Dash & Applejack surprised S1E13.png|Twilight... Fifth place... WHAT? Twilight wins fifth place S1E13.png|Oh look, Twilight got 5th place! Tired ponies S1E13.png Celestia arrives and ending Celestia appears S1E13.png|Celestia looks weird from this angle. Celestia greeting herself S1E13.png Celestia and Twilight looking on S1E13.png|Celestia and Twilight look on, as Rainbow and Applejack leave Applejack and Rainbow Dash racing fair S1E13.png|Friends once more Fall Weather Friends S1E13.png Category:Season 1 episode galleries